The Eldar
by Teleute
Summary: [Silmarillion/ELSDA songfic] Algunos pensamientos de Glorfindel mientras espera la llegada de Aragorn y los hobbits...


**The Eldar **

Disclamer: Los personajes y situaciones son de Tolkien, la canción de Blind Guardian (mi favorita de este grupo)

_I've seen the moon  
And the first sunrise  
I'll leave it to the memories  
And kiss the wind goodbye_

¡Ah! Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde los días en que tranquilamente descansábamos a la luz de los Grandes Árboles, sin preocupaciones, contemplando sólo su resplandor dorado y de plata.   
Despues de todas esas desgracias, perseguimos al Enemigo Negro, yo al lado del señor Turgon, por supuesto...   
La creación de la majestuosa Gondolin... ¡Lágrimas incontables se han derramado por su pérdida!  
La aparición del hombre cuando los Valar le agregaron a al resplandor de las estrellas, un vestigio de las Tierras Bendecidas... Un regalo precioso y a la vez cruel para los Primeros Nacidos... ¿Acaso los Valar nunca dejarán de torturarnos por faltas pasadas?

  
_For the Eldar  
I'm trapped inside this dream  
Of the Eldar's  
Song of doom_

Muchos de los míos cayeron ante la horrible oscuridad de Morgoth, mi Señor entre ello. Demasiados sacrificios en esa horrible invasión... Si sólo nos hubiaramos dado cuenta de que la maldad se había plantado en el corazón de Maeglin... Demasiado alto fue el precio de nuestro orgullo, si hubieramos cedido a escapar antes, numorosas vidas se hubieran salvado, inclusive la mía...

_I've tasted poison  
When I drank the wine of fate  
But the fear was in my heart  
I realized too late  
The house of spirits call_

Me estremesco al pensarlo, usualmente no lo hago... Soy Glorfindel el bromista, el de risa fácil y el que trae el humor en Rivendell... De cabellos dorados y ojos vivos del color del firmamento azul... Muy pocos saben que estos mismos ojos contemplaron a un reino caer... Casi nadie conoce el horror de enfrentarse a un ser de tinieblas y llamas...  
Ah, sí el Balrog..., un sudor frío recorre mi espalda... Los recuerdos en mi interior despiertan otra vez...   


Gondolin

  
La muerte de Turgon

  
La huída de Idril y Tuor

  
Y el Balrog...

  
No era un tonto, sabía que no podía vencerle, que al final caería... Pero yo era... soy el líder de la Casa de la Flor Dorada, y uno de los guardianes de Gondolin, tenía la obligación de velar por mi gente... Y mi sacrificio no fue en vano...  
Dolió, claro que sí... Pero el dolor cedió poco a poco a un sentimiendo de libertad... Mi espíritu voló a Mandos..., donde permanecí por algún tiempo...

_  
For the Eldar  
I'm trapped inside this dream  
Of the Eldar's  
Song of the doom_

Cuando regresé Morgoth ya no era el Señor Oscuro, Sauron había tomado su puesto luego de su derrota y encierro en el Abismo.   
Je, lo que dicen los Hombres es verdad: 'Mientras más cambian las cosas, más permanecen igual..." Esto se aplica muy bien a nosotros, los elfos...   
Luché en la batalla de Fornost, y allí vi a la nueva pesadilla. Sauron no tiene la habilidad de su predecesor y en vez de seducir Maias, seduce Hombres... Los Nazgul... Los Espectros del Anillo, horribles criaturas sobre todo el Rey-Hechicero...  
Desde el primer momento que fijé mis ojos en él supe que no caería a manos de un hombre, no se porque...pero esa era la impresión que me dió.   
Los Antiguos reyes cayeron bajo... ¿Acaso la destrucción de Númenor no dió suficiente advertencias para que cesen su insensata búsqueda que intenta librarse del don que Erü les prodigó?

_High's the fee  
Soon my spirit will return  
Welcome dawn  
Your light will take me home_

Vamos, Glorfindel concéntrate, has estado así por días desde que abandoné Rivendell, eres un guardia de Imladris debes protegerla... La nueva guerra esta llegando a una conclusión y temo que sea violenta...  
Y yo, yo seguiré luchando hasta que mi corazón se niega a bombear... Porque la muerte no me alejará de mi tarea... Juré proteger a Rivendell de la amenaza de Mordor... Y siempre cumplo mi palabra...

_  
I say farewell_

Y luego de este conflicto, cuando mi presencia no sea necesaria, cruzaré los mares que nos separan de las sagradas tierras de Aman... Y le diré el eterno adiós a Endor...  
¡Ah! Tierra Media que sólo le brindaste tragedias, a los que vinieron de Valinor en busca de maravillas...

  
_To the Eldar  
I'm trapped inside this dream  
Of the Eldar's  
Song of doom_

Ahora los veo, Dúnadam y los periannaths están allí acechados por la sombra de los espectros...  
Una vez más me enfrentaré a las tinieblas, pero ésta palidece contra la que enfrenté hace dos Edades en Gondolin... No es la caída de un maia sino de un hombre...

  
"Noro lim, Asfaloth!", susurro en la oreja de mi fiel corcel, "Noro lim"  
"¡Suilad!" "¡Suilad!", exclamo alegremente mientras me acerco a ellos...

Uno de ellos está herido, no permitiré que la oscuridad cobre otra víctima inocente. Yo soy Glorfindel, líder de la Casa de la Flor Dorada, y he dado mi palabra en garantizar su protección... Y lo haré aunque me cueste la vida...

**Fin**

Aclaración: Considero que los 'dos' Glorfindel son uno solo (que volvió luego de las estacias de Mandos). Perdón por algo de OCCness ñ_ñ 


End file.
